


Coming Home

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Angst and Feels, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, chapter 2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ha sido herido en batalla y es enviado de regreso a Londres, donde no sólo Sherlock lo estará esperando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo siempre quise leer algo así, y aunque busque, -quizá no lo suficiente- no encontré nada que se asemejara a esa hermosa imagen que se formó en mi cabeza mientras veía -no sé por qué- vídeos de reencuentros de soldados que regresaban con sus familias, y más de uno se encontraba con una personita que desconoce.

El abrasador calor del desierto: eso era lo único que John podía recordar ahora que regresaba al completamente distinto clima en Londres, ahora que regresaba con una herida de bala en su hombro, una cojera en su pierna derecha y un bastón sin el cual no podría caminar “correctamente”.

Era simplemente distinto, sentía cómo todo él había cambiado. Al terminar de empacar sus cosas y ser despedido como era debido por algunos de sus superiores, se vio a sí mismo sintiéndose cansado como nunca en su vida lo había estado. Él, siendo un alfa fuerte a pesar de su estatura, ahora simplemente se sentía débil y desahuciado.

Las fuertes punzadas en su hombro se hacían sentir cada vez que se movía en el incómodo asiento del avión que ahora lo llevaba de regreso a Londres. Su mano derecha se cerraba en torno a la curvatura de su bastón, apretándolo con fuerza y tratando de hacerse a la idea de que debería llevarlo por el resto de su vida.   

 _Una vida limitada por un estúpido bastón_ , pensó. A su mente acudieron los maravillosos recuerdos de su vida con Sherlock Holmes, ese mismo que hacía tres años había aceptado compartir su vida con él, después de que corriesen como locos tras un par de traficantes. Se recordaba perfectamente a sí mismo arrodillándose frente a un muy agitado Sherlock, buscando recuperar el aliento y peleando con su maldito bolsillo, pues parecía que simplemente quería mantener la pequeña caja de color azul dentro de él.

Sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran ridículas para Sherlock, e incluso también para él, pues no se trataba de la ya conocida propuesta que le hace un hombre a su mujer, pero no podía importarle menos. Quería compartir el resto de su vida con ese brillante maniático, y quería proponerlo tal y como él quería, porque sí, aun siendo un alfa, era irremediablemente un romántico. 

La pregunta salió de sus labios entre jadeos y risas: _William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿te gustaría compartir tu maravillosa vida, llena de peligros y maniáticos, junto a este no tan idiota médico militar?_ Las palabras que responderían a esa pregunta jamás llegaron, pero un profundo y necesitado beso fue suficiente para saber que aquello era un “sí”.

El camino al 221b nunca había sido tan largo, pero no era como si a alguno de los dos le importase. Sus manos entrelazadas descansaban sobre el regazo de John, luciendo en ellas sus anillos de compromiso. John disfrutó de cada segundo y minuto que pasó dentro de aquel taxi, pues nada podía ser mejor que tener a su lado al único detective consultor del mundo, con su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro, buscando llenar sus pulmones del aroma picante que emanaba de su alfa.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, no hubo palabras sobre el informe que Sherlock le daría a Lestrade el día siguiente, sólo hubo caricias dulces y llenas de amor, como siempre lo habían sido. Sus manos se habían entrelazado de nuevo mientras subían las escaleras y desaparecían tras la puerta. El apartamento estaba a oscuras, pero no hacía falta luz alguna en aquel lugar, pues ambos sabían exactamente el camino que debían tomar.

La oscuridad de la habitación que hacía años compartían, fue partícipe de las caricias, besos y palabras que fueron compartidas bajo las sábanas que resguardaban del frío a un omega y a su alfa. Hacer el amor con su omega siempre había sido algo maravilloso, pero esa noche todo había sido aún más intenso; sentían sus corazones martillar fuerte dentro de sus pechos, y sus labios uniéndose en busca de acallar los sonidos que empezaban como pensamientos sobre promesas de amor, pero que terminaban siendo jadeos y gemidos acompañados del nombre de ambos.

La mañana siguiente habría sido simplemente perfecta, de no ser por el hecho de que John sería enviado a Afganistán, con la promesa de que sería esperado como había sido desde que se habían conocido…

La voz de una de las azafatas lo sacó de sus pensamientos y adorados recuerdos, anunciando que habían llegado a su destino. John no hizo más que suspirar y sentir una opresión en el pecho ante el pensamiento de que quizá Sherlock ya no querría saber nada más sobre él; era un pensamiento estúpido, pero no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que ahora no era más que un soldado de plomo roto. Comprendería a la perfección si Sherlock decidiera dejarlo, pues él mismo sabía que ya no podría cuidarlo como un alfa debería cuidar a su omega.

* * *

Al cruzar las puertas de vidrio en el aeropuerto, con su equipaje y bastón ocupando sus manos, se sintió perdido entre la multitud de gente que caminaba a su lado. Pero entonces, encontró el camino que lo llevaría a recordar todas esas promesas hechas hacía tres años, pues entre la multitud estaba Sherlock, mirando fijamente en su dirección. Dudando y temiendo sobre lo que pasaría, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, pasando entre las personas a su alrededor. Dios… él lucía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba: hermoso y perfecto. Casi podría jurar que incluso se veía mucho más joven y hermoso, como aquel día en que chocaron al salir de aquella cafetería.

Cuando ya no había gente que les separase, John abandonó su equipaje a su lado, mirando fijamente a Sherlock y sosteniendo con fuerza su bastón. Esperó recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta que viniera de Sherlock, estaba preparado y tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que todo acabara. Pero el miedo le abandonó cuando Sherlock se acercó a él, como lo había hecho cada vez que regresaba, buscando que John le abrazase, esperando sentir que las cosas seguían igual y que John seguía siendo su alfa.

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecieron ser horas, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera, hasta que John se aventuró a acunar la mejilla de Sherlock en su mano, acariciando con dulzura la cálida piel en la que tantas veces  había plantado besos llenos de amor.

Sherlock sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente como para hundir su nariz en el cuello de John, aspirando con necesidad el aroma de su alfa. Seguía ahí, como siempre lo había hecho y seguiría haciendo. El roce de la fina nariz de Sherlock hizo estremecer a John, quien a su vez hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock, viendo de reojo la marca de su unión. Dulce y picante, justo como lo recordaba…

Sherlock hizo un sonido que sólo podría ser descrito como un ronroneo, mientras se abrazaba a John y rozaba su nariz contra la piel de su cuello, queriéndose impregnar de su aroma, queriéndose embriagar con sólo eso. John lo sujetó por la cintura con su mano izquierda, tratando de mantenerse de pie mientras se sujetaba a su bastón.

En ese momento sólo eran ellos dos, reencontrándose como en tantas otras ocasiones. Ya no se encontraban en un aeropuerto, ya no había gente a su alrededor, ni sonidos de los otros aviones al abandonar la pista. NADA. No había nada más que sus cuerpos sintiéndose una vez más, reconociendo sus aromas.

John giró un poco su cabeza, trazando con su nariz un pequeño camino que terminó en el hombro cubierto de Sherlock. En ese momento, justo en ese mismo instante, todo volvió a materializarse a su alrededor cuando aspiró el aroma mezclado de su omega con el suyo y otro más… Un alfa. Algo en su interior ardió con rabia. Todo comenzaba a destrozarse una vez más. Sherlock había estado con otro alfa; el olor era apenas notable, pero con un olfato tan desarrollado como el de los alfas, el olor de alguien más que compartiese su biología era más que notable. Se apartó inmediatamente, cortando de tajo todo contacto con Sherlock, quien lo miró con suma preocupación.  

— ¿J-John? — su voz sonó llena de temor y descocierto, y por un momento John sintió que su corazón se achicaba.

— Sherlock… tú… — no fue capaz de continuar, las palabras simplemente se habían atascado en su garganta y se negaban a salir.

A la nariz de John llegó una dulce oleada del aroma de Sherlock cuando una briza fría se coló por las puertas de vidrio en el aeropuerto, pero no sólo era el aroma de Sherlock, también estaba ese olor a otro alfa. Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño de sólo pensar en su omega estando con otro.

— John, ¿qué pasa? — insistió, buscando terminar con ese silencio que se convertía en una afilada cuchilla que lo dañaba cada que los segundos de silencio se prolongaban más.

John lo miró fijamente, por su mente se deslizaba toda una lista de las cosas que iba a decirle a Sherlock. Abrió su boca y…

— ¡Hey, John! — espetó Greg a espaldas de Sherlock, acercándose a ellos.

Sherlock se giró, permitiendo a John observar a sus espaldas, viendo a Greg, quien le saludaba agitando una mano en el aire, pero no venía sólo. Por primera vez, Mycroft Holmes le honraba con su presencia, yendo de la mano de Greg, con un bebé que se aferraba a él mientras sujetaba lo que parecía ser un peluche. John se quedó estático, observando al pequeño niño que repentinamente había comenzado a moverse constantemente tan pronto como había visto a Sherlock.

Incluso ahora hay un bebé, pensó. Por supuesto que lo habría; Sherlock era un omega completamente saludable y capaz de ser preñado y dar a luz a un niño tan hermoso como aquel, con sus cabellos rizados y azabaches, indiscutiblemente iguales a los de Sherlock. El niño ahora había sido puesto en el suelo, y tan rápido como había sido liberado de las manos de Mycroft, había corrido en dirección a Sherlock, aferrándose a su abrigo. Casi tan rápido como el pequeño niño había reparado en su presencia, miró a John con unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Una vez más, el aroma de otro alfa se filtró en la nariz de John, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño cuando se percató de que dicho aroma provenía de ese pequeño niño que lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Espero que no estés esperando algún tipo de invitación para presentarte — comentó Mycroft, rompiendo aquel infernal silencio.

John no lo había notado, pero no sólo el pequeño niño lo estaba viendo. Pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sherlock, quien instó al pequeño niño a acercarse a John, dando un pequeño empujoncito en su hombro. El niño se acercó a él, sujetando entre sus manos un peluche que ahora se dejaba identificar como una abeja.

— Hola — dijo, mirando hacia arriba y sonriéndole con timidez. 

John parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder tener el control suficiente como para poder hacer que su boca se moviera y poder articular una respuesta.

— H-Hola — replicó, arreglándoselas para ponerse de rodillas y quedar casi a la misma altura que el pequeño. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó.

El niño abrazó tímidamente su abeja, mirando al suelo.

— Hamish.

Por una milésima de segundo, John sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Aquello no podía ser posible.

— ¿Q-Qué edad tienes, Hamish? — decir aquel nombre era simplemente surrealista, tanto que incluso se preguntó si es que aquello no era más que sueño y se había quedado dormido en el avión.

La mano derecha de Hamish abandonó uno de los costados de su abeja e indicó un “2” con sus dedos. En ese mismo instante, cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de John, deslizándose por sus mejillas y cayendo directo al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, buscando ahogar un sollozo.

Hamish se giró hacia Sherlock, preocupado por lo que pasaba.

— Papi, ¿por qué llora? — preguntó, encontrándose con que los ojos de Sherlock había comenzado a humedecerse.

Sherlock se arrodilló frente a él, tomado el peluche de entre sus manos.

— Papá está llorando porque nunca te había visto, amor — replicó. — Quizá, si le das un abrazo, papá deje de llorar.

Los ojos de Hamish parecieron brillar, mientras que John ahogaba sus sollozos con el dorso de su mano. Al girarse, sus ojos se encontraron y, como si John fuese un oso de peluche, Hamish se abrazó a él, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos.

— Papá, no llores — pidió.

Sin darse cuenta, John se encontró a sí mismo abrazando a Hamish, acariciando con dulzura sus rizados cabellos. ¿En qué momento todo había terminado así?, se preguntó, pero nada de eso importaba, sólo quería abrazar a su hijo y recuperar todo ese tiempo que había pasado sin saber que Hamish lo estaba esperando; sin saber que mientras él arriesgaba su vida, Sherlock estaba solo, pasando por todas y cada una de las etapas de un embarazo. Alzó rápidamente la mirada y se retiró las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro.

 — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sherlock? — preguntó suavemente, sin soltar a su hijo.

Sherlock sonrió tristemente.

— No quería que por la emoción que la noticia te produciría, estuvieses distraído y… — su voz se quebró, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. ¿Cómo decirle que le había ocultado algo tan maravilloso, por el miedo de poder perderlo si John no estaba completamente atento a lo que pasaba en ese infierno al que había sido mandado?

Una vez más, no hicieron falta más palabras para que John entendiera absolutamente todo. Haría más preguntas, eso obviamente pasaría; quería saber cada cosa y detalle de las cosas que habían pasado mientras él no estaba, quería saber absolutamente todo.

Se puso de pie, sosteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos y acortó la distancia entre él y Sherlock, tomándolo de la mano y acariciando sus nudillos y sonriendo cuando notó el borde del anillo que le había dado hacía 3 años, aquella noche en la que indudablemente habían concebido a ese hermoso niño que se aferraba a él, como si temiese que se fuese a alejar de él, pero ambos sabían que eso no pasaría.

— Es psicosomática — apuntó Sherlock, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué? — peplicó, arqueando sus cejas.

— Tu cojera — explicó. — No necesitas ese bastón, John. — agregó.

Fue sólo en ese momento en el que John recordó lo que había pasado, fue realmente una sorpresa el percatase de que estaba firmemente de pie, sin ayuda del bastón, y sin duda el dolor ya no se sentía.

— Vamos a casa, Sherlock — dijo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Sherlock, de su omega, y sosteniendo el peso de su hijo contra su pecho. Su equipaje fue dejado tras ellos, pero estaban seguros de que igual Mycroft o Greg se encargarían de pasar a dejarlo en el 221b de Baker Street.


	2. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... me pidieron una segunda parte y pues... debo admitir -antes que nada- que este fic se suponía que terminaría en el regreso de John, pero lo estuve pensando y se me ocurrieron un par de cosas que quizá quedarían bien en un segundo capítulo.  
> Otra cosa: el primer capítulo lo escribí en la madrugada, casi quedándome dormida, (yo y mis ataques de inspiración a altas horas de la noche) así que... usaré la burda excusa de decir que si este capítulo es demasiado mediocre, sepan que quizá fue por falta de inspiración.

Sin duda alguna el aroma que perfumaba por completo el apartamento era abrazador, recordándole sin duda que estaba en su hogar y no en aquella base en la que estaba destinado a asquearse del aroma de sus compañeros de guerra alfas. Ahora lo único que llegaba a sus fosas, era ese inconfundible aroma dulce y picante que emanaba de Sherlock, el mismo al que ahora se unía el de un pequeño alfa.

Fue grato ser recibido por ese aroma, pero también lo fue encontrarse con un ligero cambio en ese acogedor espacio que había compartido con Sherlock durante tantos años.

— Tú… te deshiciste de los experimentos… — Apuntó, observando sorprendido la mesa desprovista de todo tipo de cosas que le recordaban a incontables discusiones entre él y Sherlock.

Hamish, quien se había quedado dormido y no mostraba indicio alguno de querer ser apartado de los brazos de su padre, se movió un poco, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de John.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente, nadie más sabía cuánto había deseado poder ver esa hermosa imagen de las dos personas que más amaba por fin juntas.

— No podía seguir involucrándome con ese tipo de cosas si quería que mi embarazo no se viese afectado por alguna reacción improvista. — Explicó, rehuyendo la mirada.

De no ser porque John sostenía a su hijo entre sus brazos, no habría dudado en abrazar a Sherlock y besarle. Jamás creyó que Sherlock sería capaz de deshacerse de algo tan importante para él, sólo por no dañar la salud de alguien. Ni siquiera él había tenido tal privilegio. Sin poder evitarlo y, mirando una vez más en dirección a la cocina, una imagen se dibujó en su mente; podía verlo, podía ver a Sherlock, vistiendo su bata azul y tirando todo a la basura, y cada vez que se movía, el pequeño monte en su vientre se dejaba apreciar.

— No fue tan encantador como te imaginas. — Interrumpió Sherlock, atrayendo la mirada de John hacia su persona.

John frunció el ceño, incrédulo por lo que Sherlock acababa de decir. ¿Acaso había sido tan horrible para Sherlock llevar en su vientre a tan hermoso niño? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, aquello tenía mucho sentido, pues como era de esperarse, Sherlock, muy a pesar de su biología, jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo estando preñado.

— No, no. — Dijo, respondiendo a las palabras jamás pronunciadas de John. — No me refería a mi embarazo. De hecho, fue… realmente lindo. — Murmuró.

John sonrió ampliamente, en verdad se alegraba de que las cosas no hubiesen sido tan desastrosas para Sherlock. Una pequeña punzada se asestó en su hombro cuando Hamish volvió a moverse, recargando su peso en la reciente herida.

Como era de esperarse, Sherlock se percató de aquello y se apresuró a tomar a Hamish de brazos de John, quien le dio una cansada sonrisa en respuesta, frotándose suavemente el hombro por sobre la chaqueta.

— Iré a recostarlo en su cama. — Informó Sherlock, sujetando delicadamente la cabeza de Hamish para mantenerla contra su hombro, como si aún fuese un bebé de meses. — Descansa un poco, soldado. — Agregó, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su alfa.

John suspiró tranquilamente. Se retiró con cuidado la chaqueta y la dejó en uno de los descansabrazos de su sillón, en el que no dudó en sentarse y mirar desde ese lugar como Sherlock se dirigía escaleras arriba a la habitación que siempre había estado sola. El sentimiento de culpa oprimió su pecho al sólo pensar en las incontables ocasiones en que Hamish habría peguntado a Sherlock por él, pues estaba seguro de que Sherlock le había comenzado a hablar de él incluso antes de que comenzase a formarse dentro de su vientre.

Segundos después, Sherlock bajó nuevamente las escaleras, encontrándose con que John estaba encorvado, con su rostro oculto entre sus manos.

— ¿John? — Llamó, preocupado. Se acercó a él y se sorprendió cuando John le tomó por la cintura, halándolo ligeramente hacia él y pegando su rostro a su cintura.

— Lo siento tanto, Sherlock. — Sollozó, tomando entre sus puños la tela del abrigo de Sherlock. — De verdad lo lamento tanto.

Sherlock se puso de rodillas frente a él, acunando las mejillas de John en sus manos.

— No tienes por qué decir eso, John. — Replicó, acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

— No lo entiendes, Sherlock. — Refutó, tomando entre sus manos las de su omega. — Soy prácticamente un extraño para él. Un sujeto que de la nada llega, diciendo que es su padre; un padre que no ha estado presente un solo día de su vida.

Sherlock sonrió melancólicamente y se apartó de John, deslizando sus manos de las suyas. Caminó hasta el escritorio que también había sido limpiado y tomó una pila de periódicos.

— Siempre supo quién eras, John. — Dijo, entregándole la pila de periódicos.

John la tomó, encontrándose con que en cada uno de los periódicos había fotografías de él junto a Sherlock. Al pie de cada imagen se veía un pequeño garabato hecho con una crayola azul que daba color a las palabras “Papi y Papá”. No pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada cuando vio que en una de las imágenes, alguien había dibujado un bigote en el rostro de ambos, el suyo era más llamativo que el de Sherlock, el cual sólo eran dos pequeñas rallas negras.

— No eres ningún extraño para él, John. — Insistió, sonriéndole dulcemente. — Incluso se ha empeñado en aprender a leer lo antes posible para poder leer él mismo tu blog. — Agregó.

John le miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Él mismo? — Inquirió. — Tú se lo… ¿se lo leías?

— Prefiere nuestras aventuras a cualquier cuento.

John sonrió ampliamente, tratando de imaginar a su pequeño hijo, metido entre las sábanas, atento a cada palabra que Sherlock le decía sobre sus magníficas narraciones. Aunque casi de inmediato se avergonzó un poco, pues sabía que Sherlock jamás había sido fanático de su blog, y temía que su forma de describirlo, -que en realidad no se diferenciaba mucho a algo que escribiría un omega adolescente cuando de el alfa de sus sueños se trata-, fuera causa de burla por parte de su omega.

Sherlock tomó la pila de periódicos de manos de John y la depositó en su sillón. Para cuando se giró, John se percató de que había un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su omega. Sherlock rehuyó la mirada hacía el sofá de tres plazas, se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero para luego guiarse a la cocina; sabía de sobra que John le vendría bien una taza de té, así que se dio a la tarea de preparar un poco.

Cuando se estiró para tomar un par de tazar de la alacena, un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de John, quien se puso de pie y le miró, alarmado.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó John, haciendo amago de acercarse.

Sherlock asintió, sonriéndole. Tomó ambas tazas de la alacena y las dejó sobre la encimera. Colocó el agua en el fogón y repentinamente sintió las cálidas manos de su alfa, deslizándose al frente y dejándolas descansar en su vientre.

— Déjalo para más tarde. — Indicó John, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su omega. Podía pasar horas y horas embriagándose con el aroma de su omega y jamás se cansaría.

Sherlock hizo caso y apagó el fogón, posó sus manos sobre las de John y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. No podía negar que le habría gustado que aquello ocurriese durante su embarazo, pues estaba seguro de que John habría estado encantado de sentir cada pequeños movimiento de Hamish dentro de él.

— Te extrañe. — Susurró John, aspirando con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones con ese dulce aroma. — Te extrañe tanto. — Repitió.

Sherlock ronroneó quedamente, acariciando con sus pulgares los de John.

— Yo también te extrañe…

— Vamos al sofá. — Indicó John, halando dulcemente de la mano de Sherlock, logrando que se girase y le siguiese hasta el sofá de tres plazas.

John sabía lo mucho que su omega adoraba cuando le acurrucaba en sus brazos y le susurraba lo mucho que lo adoraba, amaba y sobre todo lo inteligente y maravilloso que era. John tomó asiento en el lado derecho del sofá, subió su pie derecho y el izquierdo lo dejó descansando en el suelo. Haló una vez más a Sherlock y le hizo recostarse sobre él. Sherlock se recostó de lado sobre él, descansando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de John para así evitarle cualquier molestia o dolor. Se las arregló para subir sus pies, los cuales sobresalían del lado izquierdo del sofá.

John sonrió ampliamente; era realmente adorable ver como Sherlock trataba de adaptarse a la perfección a su no tan larga figura, y no sabía cómo, pero al final siempre lograban encajar como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Hundió su nariz en los rizos de Sherlock y aspiró una vez más, dejando escapar un suspiro. Rodeó el cuerpo de su omega con ambos brazos y plantó un beso en sus rizos.

— ¿Sherlock? — Llamó, acariciando con sus pulgares la piel bajo sus dedos.

— ¿Hmm? — Ronroneó Sherlock, girando un poco su rostro para hundirlo en el pecho de John, aspirando profundamente y escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón.

— Cuéntame cómo fue todo. — Pidió.

Sherlock apartó su rostro del pecho de John y miró hacia el frente, fijando su vista en la chimenea desprovista de fuego alguno.

— Lo supe una semana después de que te enviaran a Afganistán. — Comenzó, recordando a la perfección como había pasado.

++++++++++Flash-Back++++++++++

_El frío al lado izquierdo de su cama era más que notable, pero más notable era el aroma que su alfa había dejado en toda la habitación; en la almohada, las sábanas, su cuerpo, absolutamente todo olía a John. Presionó su rostro contra la almohada y aspiró una última vez antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina. Era extraño despertar y encontrarse con que la sala de estar estaba vacía, pero había pasado ya en tantas ocasiones que ya no le deprimía tanto como la primera vez._

_Por una extraña razón, sintió la enorme necesidad de buscar algo para almorzar. Había un poco de pan y mermelada; Sherlock nunca había sido fanático de las jaleas que a John tanto le gustaban, pero esa mañana se terminó el frasco por completo, relamiéndose incluso los dedos._

_Como cada mañana, la Señora Hudson entró con una tetera y un par de tazas._

— **_Buenos días, Sherlock._** — _Saludó la mujer._

— **_Buenos días, Sra. Hudson._** — _Replicó, llevándose a la boca su dedo índice, lamiendo lo último que quedaba de la jalea._

_El olor a galletas recién hechas llegó hasta su nariz tan pronto como la Sra. Hudson dejó la bandeja con las tazas sobre la mesa._

— **_Hizo galletas._** — _Dijo, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a la bandeja. Apartó rápidamente la pequeña servilleta sobre la bandeja y descubrió las galletas._

— **_John me dijo que me encargara de traerte algo para almorzar._** — _Declaró, sonriendo ampliamente cuando notó que Sherlock se había llevado dos galletas a la boca._ — **_Jamás te había visto comer algo sin que alguien te obligase, cariño._** — _Apuntó, sirviendo el té en ambas tazas._

_Sherlock no replicó; demasiado ocupado devorando una a una las galletas. Tomó la taza de té que la Sra. Hudson le ofreció y la bebió como si de agua se tratase. La Sra. Hudson lo miraba con ternura; sin duda agradecía la llegada de John a su vida. Una vez que Sherlock se llevó la última galleta a la boca, la Sra. Hudson ahogó un gritito de emoción._

— **_¡Dios mío, Sherlock!_** — _Espetó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca_. — **_¿Es eso lo que creo que es?_** — _Preguntó, no pudiendo evitar su emoción._

_Sherlock frunció el ceño, ajeno a lo que la Sra. Hudson hacía referencia. Entonces se miró ambas manos, notando por fin a qué se debía su sorpresa. Sonrió ampliamente, observando el anillo en su dedo anular._

— **_John me lo dio…_** — _Dijo, recordando detalladamente la noche en que John le había pedido casarse con él._

_La Sra. Hudson se puso de pie rápidamente, tomando entre sus manos la mano de Sherlock, observando detenidamente la joya en su dedo._

— **_Oh, Sherlock, es hermoso._** — _Replicó. Llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Sherlock y la acarició; de más estaba decir que nunca creyó ver a su muchacho comprometido._

_Ella tenía tres hijos, todos alfas y sin duda había adorado tener un hijo que compartiese la biología de un omega, pero entonces se encontró a Sherlock y desde el primer momento lo quiso como a un hijo._

— **_A veces creo que John es demasiado para mí…_** — _Murmuró, observando el anillo en su dedo._

— **_Oh no, cariño._** — _Replicó, acariciando las manos de Sherlock._ — **_Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos._**

_Sherlock estaba a punto de quejarse de que John merecía algo mejor, pero toda palabra se vio eliminada cuando sintió que su estómago se revolvía, buscando devolver todo el contenido en su interior. Apartó rápidamente las manos de las de la Sra. Hudson y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño, ondeando su bata tras él. Tan pronto como entró al baño, se dejó caer de rodillas frente al retrete y dejó que absolutamente todo lo que había ingerido, terminase saliendo._

— **_¡Madre mía, Sherlock!_** — _Exclamó la Sra. Hudson desde la puerta._ — **_¿E-estás bien?_** — _Su voz sonó más que preocupada._

_Sherlock trató de negar con la cabeza, pero incluso esa simple acción se vio imposible de llevar a cabo. Después de minutos que parecieron una eternidad, se recuperó, sintiéndose inmensamente cansado, tanto que no fue capaz de ponerse de pie sin la ayuda de la Sra. Hudson. Con ayuda de la mujer, Sherlock se recostó en el sofá de tres plazas._

— **_Sherlock…_** — _Llamó, sentándose en la mesita frente al sofá y tomó la mano de Sherlock._ — ** _Sé que esto te parecerá extraño, pero… ¿cuándo fue tu último celo?_**

_Sherlock guió su mirada en dirección a la Sra. Hudson, frunciendo el ceño. Espero que la mujer le dijese algo más, o explicase el porqué de esa pregunta, pero no hubo más palabras._

— **_El último fue el mes pasado._** — _Declaró, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Sra. Hudson._

— **_Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, Sherlock, pero… ¿tuviste relaciones con John fuera de tu celo?_** — _Preguntó, un tanto apenada._

_Sherlock rehuyó la mirada hacia uno de los cojines del sofá y asintió tímidamente. De más estaba decir que le resultaba incómodo hablar sobre si tenía relaciones con John fuera de su celo. No era como si fuese algo de que avergonzarse; la mayoría de las parejas en unión mantenían relaciones fuera del celo del omega, pues aseguraban que era algo más íntimo y, sobre todo, más consensuado. Sherlock estaba más que consiente que la Sra. Hudson, siendo una omega, sabía muy bien ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía evitar el hecho de que el tema no fuese difícil de discutir con ella._

_La Sra. Hudson sonrío cariñosamente; tenía los suficientes años de conocer a Sherlock como para saber de sobra cuando algo le avergonzaba. Aún recordaba a la perfección la alegría con la que Sherlock le había comenzado a platicar sobre el joven soldado al que había conocido esa tarde. De no ser por la pequeña luz que iluminaba la sala de estar de su apartamento, ella no habría sido capaz de apreciar el hermoso brillo en los ojos de Sherlock cada que de su boca emergía el nombre de John. Jamás olvidaría el día en que Sherlock trajo a John al apartamento por primera vez; eran un par de niños (a su parecer, pues ambos contaban ya con 23 y 26 años) que no podían estar ni un solo segundo sin tomarse de las manos y hundir el rostro en el cuello del otro._

_Sin palabra alguna, la Sra. Hudson soltó la mano de Sherlock y se puso de pie, tratando de ignorar el ligero dolor que se asentaba en su cadera. Hizo amago de acercarse a la puerta, pero Sherlock la tomó débilmente por la muñeca._

— **_¿A dónde va?_** — _Preguntó, arqueando sus cejas._

_La Sra. Hudson le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y con su mano libre dio un par de palmaditas sobre la mano que le sostenía._

— **_Necesito ir a comprar algo, enseguida regreso._** — _Informó, sintiendo como la mano de Sherlock liberaba suavemente su muñeca._

_Sherlock la miró confundido, pero al final le sonrió cálidamente._

— **_Uhm… ¿podría traer más jalea, por favor?_** — _Pidió Sherlock._

_La Sra. Hudson asintió y salió del apartamento. Sherlock se quedó en la completa y más que conocida soledad del apartamento, confundido por las anteriores preguntas de la Sra. Hudson y la extraña y maternal manera en que le miraba, como si… Se irguió tan rápido como su repentino cansancio se lo permitió, mirando con pánico en dirección a su vientre. Tomó ambos bordes de su camiseta azul y la alzó, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Pasó ligeramente su mano izquierda por sobre el área y frunció el ceño, confundido y enojado por no saber siquiera qué es lo que esperaba sentir._

_Trató de recapitular los hechos ocurridos la última semana, recordando inevitablemente y con un ligero sonrojo, la noche que había pasado con John antes de que se fuera. Las posibilidades eran altas, sobre todo sabiendo que él y John nunca habían hecho uso de ningún tipo de anticonceptivo, pues su propia biología omega le permitía decidir si deseaba en cierto momento de su vida, dejar que su alfa le preñase. Él nunca se había preocupado por hacer uso de esa ayuda que su biología le brindaba, incluso había llegado a pensar que por su pasado involucrado con las drogas, sus posibilidades de ser preñado se habían visto afectadas, pero aquello estaba muy lejos de ser cierto._

_Alzó la cabeza y guió su mirada en dirección al sillón de John._

— **_E-estoy…_** — _Las palabras murieron en su boca. No estaba seguro siquiera de si podía o quería decir aquella palabra._

_Poco más de media hora había pasado cuando la Sra. Hudson había entrado de nueva cuenta al apartamento de Sherlock, llevando consigo un par de bolsas con comida que estaba segura que serviría a Sherlock, sin olvidar por supuesto la jalea que le había sido pedida. No era raro encontrar a Sherlock acostado en el sofá, pero ahora esa posición de piernas contra su pecho, tenían definitivamente otro significado al ya acostumbrado ataque de aburrimiento que sufría tan a menudo. Iba a ser un camino muy largo y difícil si las cosas terminaban como ella pensaba._

_Con cuidado y sin perturbar el estado en el que Sherlock estaba, se dirigió a la cocina y dejó las compras sobre la mesa, sacando primeramente las cosas que debían ser refrigeradas._

— **_¿Qué debo hacer?_** — _Preguntó apagadamente la voz a sus espaldas._

_La Sra. Hudson se giró, encarando a un Sherlock de aspecto muy cansado. Rodeó a Sherlock y tomó de la bolsa la pequeña caja que contenía la prueba de embarazo exclusivamente para omegas, pues al tomar una simple prueba de embarazo para una mujer beta, los resultados serían completamente contradictorios, ya que el estado de embarazo de un omega es por mucho más avanzado que el de una beta, haciendo saber en 1 o 2 semanas si el omega está preñado._

— **_Sólo es necesario un poco de orina para… bueno… saber los resultados._** — _Explicó la Sra. Hudson, entregándole la caja._

_Sherlock la tomó sin siquiera inspeccionarla o querer saber más a fondo las funciones de dicho objeto. Sin palabra alguna, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando tras de sí la puerta._

_Tortuosos minutos pasaron antes de que Sherlock emergiera del cuarto de baño y mirase con la vista perdida a la Sra. Hudson, quien entrelazaba nerviosamente sus dedos por sobre la mesa, esperando algún resultado. Sherlock se sentó pesadamente en la silla frente a la  Sra. Hudson, su expresión era indescifrable para la preocupación de la mujer, pero sin duda alguna auguraba ya lo que sin duda alguna ya se había previsto._

— **_¿Sherlock?_** — _Llamó la mujer, queriendo sacarse de encima esa preocupación que le invadía._

_Sherlock alzó lentamente su mano derecha, en la que sujetaba la prueba de embarazo, dejándola con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa frente a ellos, como si temiese romperla o que simplemente fuese a desaparecer. La Sra. Hudson la tomó con el mismo cuidado, observando atentamente el resulta que para su inmensa y preocupante alegría, daba positivo. Al apartar la mirada del objeto entre sus manos, la Sra. Hudson estaba más que preparada para lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo, no era algo que acostumbrase ver. Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Sherlock, sin parar, obligándole a sollozar. La imagen habría sido suficiente para destrozar el corazón de la Sra. Hudson, de no ser por la hermosa sonrisa que acompañaba aquellas lágrimas de notoria alegría._

++++++++++Fin del Flash-Back++++++++++

— Recuérdame agradecerle a la Sra. Hudson. — Dijo John, plantando un beso en los rizos de Sherlock, quien suspiró largamente ante tal acción.

— No sé qué habría hecho sin ella… — Declaró, dibujando pequeños círculos en el pecho de su alfa.

Hubo un agradable y más que bien recibido silencio después de aquello, en el que simplemente se dedicaron a compartir caricias y susurros sobre lo mucho que se habían extrañado y lo feliz que estaban de estar juntos de nuevo. John aún quería saber más, aquello sólo había sido el principio de la más hermosa y magnífica etapa en la vida de Sherlock. Aunque, por supuesto, no todas las cosas fueron color rosa.

Un libro sobre la chimenea atrajo la atención de John casi de inmediato, curioso por saber el contenido de dicho objeto. Sabía que no era uno de los tantos libros que conformaban la biblioteca de Sherlock, pues todos y cada uno de ellos regresaban a su lugar en el estante o simplemente terminaban en el suelo, así que debía haber algo interesante en aquel. Hizo amago de levantarse, ganándose un ligero gruñido por parte de su omega.

— John… — Se quejó, queriendo que su alfa retomase su lugar.

Sin tomar en cuenta el quejido de su omega, John lo tomó con cuidado y lo recostó en el sofá.

— Sólo quiero saber que hay en ese libro sobre la chimenea. — Explicó, plantando un beso en la frente de Sherlock, quien se irguió rápidamente ante aquellas palabras.

— Ehm… no hay nada interesante en ese libro, John. — Se apresuró a decir, sosteniendo a John por la muñeca.

John frunció el ceño, queriendo aún más averiguar el contenido. Tiró suavemente de su mano y se liberó del agarre de su omega, sonriendo por la casi preocupante reacción de Sherlock. Sin esperar a que Sherlock dijese palabra alguna o pensase en detenerle de nueva cuenta, se acercó a la chimenea y tomó el libro en la superficie. El libro era agradable a la vista y tacto, forrado con terciopelo negro, suave al tacto. No había título alguno que le identificase, lo cual lo hacía aún más interesante. Más temprano que tarde, John se encontró echando un vistazo a la primera hoja, que para su sorpresa, no era como cualquier otra que poseyese un libro.

En fina y delicada letra manuscrita, indiscutiblemente de Sherlock, se leía: _Álbum de mí embarazo._ John parpadeó un par de meses, releyendo aquello. Sin palabra alguna, se giró hacia Sherlock, quien miraba fijamente al suelo, dejando apreciar un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— No se trata de ningún tipo de experimento, John. — Susurró, teniendo en mente la ridícula idea de que quizá John pensaría que aquello formaría parte de la libreta de apuntes en las que escribía cada reacción o nuevo descubrimiento.

John rio entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

— Sé que no lo es, Sherlock. — Replicó, acercándose de nueva cuenta a él; esta vez sentándose a su lado. — ¿Puedo verlo? — Agregó, sabiendo de sobra que Sherlock se lo permitiría. A fin de cuentas, él también era parte de aquello.

Sherlock obviamente asintió. Subió sus pies al sofá y se llevó las piernas al pecho, descansando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. John frunció el ceño, no sabiendo exactamente por qué Sherlock había decidido hacer uso de aquella posición, pero simplemente lo atribuyó a que estaría avergonzado por el contenido de aquel álbum. La siguiente hoja se deslizó por sus dedos como fina seda, dejando apreciar la primera imagen al centro de la página: Un Sherlock completamente despeinado y sentado al frente de la mesa de la cocina, sonreía ligeramente a la cámara, sujetando en su mano derecha la prueba de embarazo que le había hecho saber sobre su estado.

John siempre fue consciente de la belleza de su omega, pero no dudaba un segundo en insistir día a día que Sherlock lucía cada vez más hermoso y perfecto, ganándose un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su omega, y sin dudas una buena y dulce sesión de besos; pero había algo diferente en el Sherlock de aquella primera foto que mostraba el comienzo de esa aventura y ese algo diferente era el brillo en sus ojos, junto al cálido color que coloreaba sus mejillas.

El agradable calor de su omega se hizo sentir en su costado, haciendo saber sin palabras que quería su atención, la cual inmediatamente John le brindó, rodeándole con su mano izquierda y acercándolo más a él. Sherlock ronroneó, descansando su cabeza con cuidado en el hombro herido de John.

 — ¿Alguna vez te dije lo hermoso que eres, Sherlock? — Inquirió John, dando vuelta a la página que le revelaría la siguiente fotografía.

— Todo el tiempo… — Afirmó Sherlock, mirándose a sí mismo en la fotografía frente a él.

Sherlock nunca había sido fanático de aparecer en fotografías, pero sin duda algo en aquel tiempo le había hecho desear que todo momento posible de su embarazo fuese guardado para el recuerdo de algo tan hermoso y único. La Sra. Hudson había estado más que alegre de tomarle fotografías, pero si alguien se había mostrado más interesado, sin duda había sido Greg, quien más que nunca tenía lista la cámara de su celular. Las primera e inesperadas visitas de Greg al apartamento siempre habían hecho gruñir a Sherlock, pues en lugar de llegar con la jugosa noticia de un nuevo caso; llegaba con su celular en mano, tomando fotografías en el momento exacto en la que Sherlock estaba haciendo cualquier cosa. Las siempre inoportunas y muchas veces maravillosas fotografías de Greg, se dejaban apreciar en otra de las hojas: Sherlock estaba sentado en el centro de la sala de estar, con sus piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo; a todo su alrededor había montones de papeles que tenían toda la atención de Sherlock, pero todo pequeño detalle era opacado por el muy pequeño monte en el vientre de Sherlock. Bajo la fotografía se leía –con letra de Sherlock-: _Primer Mes._

Al pasar de las hojas, ese pequeño monte cambió poco a poco para por fin dejarle a John ver una más que notable y adorable montaña que todo el tiempo estaba descubierta y en pocas ocasiones cubierta por la bata tinta de Sherlock. Una vez más, en una fotografía –una por la que Greg sin duda se merecía millones de gracias- se veía a Sherlock con su violín descansando en su hombro, acariciando las cuerdas con la misma maestría y delicadeza que lo había hecho en aquellos conciertos a media noche que tenían siempre como público a su alfa, pero en esa fotografía no había público a la vista, solo estaba el más hermoso y maravilloso omega que tocaba para el pequeño bebé en su vientre.

Dos pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre las palabras _“Séptimo Mes”_ , atrayendo de inmediato la mirada de Sherlock hacia el rostro de su alfa, quien como era de esperarse había cedido al impulso de dejar brotar sus lágrimas ante tan bella escena de la que dolorosamente no pudo ser participe. Sherlock se irguió inmediatamente, posando su mano sobre la de John, quien le miró de inmediato y sonrió, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su omega. Dejando un poco de lado la tristeza, John fijó nuevamente su mirada hacia el álbum, buscando ver la siguiente fotografía, pero al posar sus dedos en la esquina de la página, sintió que Sherlock apretó con fuerza su mano; la siguiente hoja estaba vacía, sin palabra alguna, al igual que la siguiente. John no habría tomado aquello como algo preocupante de no ser por el repentino agarre de Sherlock y el hecho de que después de esas dos páginas había una fotografía más que mostraba a la Sra. Hudson sujetando al pequeño Hamish en sus brazos, en lugar de ser Sherlock.

— Sher…   

— ¿Papi? — Llamó Hamish, debajo del lumbral de la puerta. Sus pequeñas manos cerradas en puños frotaban con dulzura sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos había reparado en la presencia del pequeño; sin duda alguna también había heredado ese sigilo con el que Sherlock se aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaban. Sherlock fue el primero en atender al llamado de su hijo, cambiando por completo la expresión en su rostro cuando le encaró.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Inquirió Sherlock, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

John sintió con pesar como Sherlock abandonaba su mano, espabilando tan pronto como pudo ver a su hijo. Hamish sonrió al verle y se acercó rápidamente a ellos, abrazándose sin duda a su papá. John lo sujetó con fuerza, ignorando el pequeño dolor en su hombro y tratando de limpiar las lágrimas en su rostro.

— Creí que lo había soñado todo. — Replicó Hamish, aferrándose con fuerza a John.

Sherlock y John se miraron por un momento, ahora completamente centrados en su hijo. La tarde transcurrió con toda la normalidad posible, olvidando aquellos dos espacios vacíos; con sus tres habitantes en la sala de estar. Sherlock tomó su lugar en su sillón, Hamish y John compartieron el sofá de tres plazas, escuchando atentamente las anécdotas de Sherlock durante su embarazo. Pasaron las horas y compartieron juntos su primera cena, de la que sorprendentemente Sherlock fue participe, siendo consciente de que sería mal ejemplo para Hamish si comenzaba a quejarse por su innecesaria ingesta de alimento. Compartieron un par de roces de manos sobre la mesa, todas y cada una frente a su sonriente y alegre hijo, quien de rato en rato no podía evitar contarle a papá lo mucho que había aprendido de su papi. Al terminar la cena, Sherlock se encargó (por primera vez en presencia de John) de lavar los platos, mientras John tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo y lo llevaba escaleras arriba, siendo la primera de muchas veces en que arropara a su hijo.

— ¿Podemos leer tu blog? — Preguntó Hamish, mirando a su padre desde su cama, la misma que estaba repleta de peluches.

John asintió, acariciando con dulzura la mejilla de Hamish, quien le sonrió ampliamente. Informó que regresaría en un momento y salió de la habitación, yendo en busca de su computadora portátil.

— ¿Una historia de detectives para antes de dormir? — Inquirió Sherlock desde la cocina, sonriéndole a su alfa.

— No soy al único al que le sorprenden tus magníficas deducciones, amor. — Replicó. Oh sí, qué bien se sentía volver a usar aquella palabra tan corta pero con tanto significado. ¿Y cómo no adorar ver de vuelta ese adorable tono rojizo en las mejillas de su omega?

Sherlock rehuyó la mirada, apenado aún por sonrojarse de aquella manera. John sonrió y con su computadora en mano, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Hamish.

— ¿John? — Se apresuró a decir Sherlock.

— ¿Sí? — Replicó, asomándose desde la escalera.

Sherlock se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

— No tardes…

Y con esas simples palabras, John supo que aquella sería una estupenda noche. Continuó subiendo las escaleras y entró de nueva cuenta en la habitación de su hijo, quien le esperaba aún despierto e inquieto por escuchar una nueva historia, esta vez contada por su propio padre, el mismo que sabía que estaría ahí el día de mañana.

OoO

>> _Era un perro muy feroz y estaba hambriento. Si su apariencia no acababa con la víctima, el miedo podía al menos paralizarla, de manera que no ofreciese resistencia. << _*

La suave, acompasada y tranquila respiración de Hamish, le hizo saber a John que su pequeño hijo por fin había cedido a dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, cerró la computadora que había estado descansando en su regazo. Se apartó del filo de la cama y sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía su hijo. Sherlock no le había mentido cuando le había dicho que Hamish se dormía rápidamente igual que él, aunque John no le había creído nada, hasta ese momento, por supuesto. Se inclinó un poco y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Hamish, después revolvió con dulzura su cabello. Le miró una última vez y antes de salir, se cercioró de que estaba arropado apropiadamente.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con completa oscuridad en la sala de estar, sabiendo perfectamente que Sherlock le esperaba en su habitación. Sonrió ampliamente, dejó la computadora sobre la mesa de la cocina y entró al cuarto de baño antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Se miró un momento en el espejo, observando el notorio cansancio en su rostro, pero sin duda sonreía. Ya no se sentía como ese simple soldado de plomo en el que había estado pensando en el avión. Ya no había ese miedo de que Sherlock le fuese a abandonar, ni la preocupación por no poder cuidarlo como debería. Sin embargo, había algo; un enorme sentimiento de calidez en su pecho, producto de lo bien que se sentía estar de regreso en casa, con su omega y su pequeño hijo.

Abrió la pequeña puerta tras el espejo frente a él en busca de la pasta de dientes, encontrándose a su paso una caja de colores pasteles. John había visto con anterioridad ese tipo de cosas, pues cada vez que regresaba con Sherlock, una nueva caja esperaba tras el espejo. Los supresores eran algo que Sherlock había estado usando casi toda su vida, pues desde su adolescencia había decidido que ignoraría por completo su biología y sería como cualquier otro beta. No le importaba en lo más mínimo unirse a alguien, pues disfrutaba de la compañía que le brindaba únicamente su cráneo de nombre Billy. Por supuesto que todo aquello cambió cuando John apareció en su vida, cambiando por completo su mundo y reavivando esas ganas de querer unirse a él. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que el organismo de Sherlock se deshiciese de tantos años de supresores, pero sin duda la espera valió la pena, trayendo consigo el primer celo de Sherlock, el día de su cumpleaños número 22, el mismo que compartió en compañía de John. Al final, Sherlock decidió que seguiría haciendo uso de ellos, pues John no estaría con él las próximas veces que su celo llegase, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello si no tenía a su alfa con él.

John abrió la caja y observó que sólo algunos supresores habían sido tomados, dándole a entender que Sherlock tenía quizá poco más de una semana sin estarlos usando. Sonrió y guardó la caja nuevamente. Prosiguió a lavarse los dientes y acto seguido hizo su camino en dirección a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, el ambiente una vez más era abrazador, inundado del aroma de su omega combinado con el suyo y, Dios… era simplemente perfecto volver a respirarlo.

— Tardaste demasiado. — Dijo Sherlock, sentado al centro de la cama, con su bata tinta colgando ligeramente de sus hombros. — Espero que no le hayas leído sobre los casos que no resolvimos. — Agregó.

John sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No podía desperdiciar esta primera vez arropando a mi hijo. — Replicó, comenzando a desabotonar su camiseta.

Sherlock le miró fijamente, apreciando cada centímetro de piel que iba siendo expuesto. Sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo aguantando la respiración.

— ¿También me arroparás a mí? — Preguntó en voz baja, casi un susurro.

John rio, deshaciendo el último botón de su camiseta.

— Hará demasiado calor como para que quieras que te arropé, ¿no crees, amor?

Sherlock asintió sin palabra alguna, acercándose al filo de la cama. John se acercó a él, no preocupándose por deshacerse de su camiseta. Quedó a sólo un palmo del rostro de Sherlock y por segunda vez en ese día, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock, aspirando largamente el aroma en esa zona. Las manos de Sherlock rápidamente tomaron su lugar en la espalda de John, acercándolo más a él y hundiendo a su vez su rostro en el cuello de John.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Susurró John, rozando con su nariz la piel de Sherlock.

— Una semana y media… — Declaró, acariciando a lo largo de la espalda de su alfa. Masajeando los firmes músculos, hasta rozar con sus dedos el inicio de la cicatriz que había dejado la herida en el hombro de John.

Sherlock ignoró por completo cualquier pensamiento que le llevase a deducir lo que había pasado cuando John había recibido el impacto. Se dedicó simplemente a disfrutar del calor y aroma que emanaba de John, trazando un pequeño camino con su nariz y plantando besos en su cuello.

— Habrá que esperar un poco más. — Dijo John, tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de Sherlock y acercándose para probar esos labios que sabían a miel, cariño y amor.

Sus besos siempre habían sido lentos, suaves y duraderos, como el primer beso, pero esta vez sin la inexperiencia que su omega había tenido alguna vez. Las manos de John acariciaron con dulzura las mejillas de Sherlock, sintiendo lo cálidas y suaves que eran al tacto. Cada caricia arrebataba pequeños suspiros de su omega que terminaban su camino en los labios de John, quien no pudo evitar tensarse un poco cuando Sherlock apartó sus manos de su espalda y tomaban cada parte de su camiseta para despojarle de ella. Sherlock se apartó un poco, percatándose sin duda del cambio en su alfa.

— ¿John? — Llamó, fijando sus cálidos y brillantes ojos en los de John.

John no dio respuesta alguna; jamás se había sentido acomplejado por nada en su vida, pero esa cicatriz en su hombro ahora parecía ser algo de lo más horrible en su cuerpo, y de ninguna manera quería que Sherlock la mirase. Su omega no necesitó de palabra alguna para saber sobre la preocupación de su alfa; sin apartar sus ojos de los de John, continuó con el movimiento de sus manos, tirando con suavidad de ella para descubrir parte del hombro derecho de John, en el que posó sus labios en forma de corazón, plantando un beso de mariposa en esa cálida zona. John suspiró largamente, deslizando su mano derecha entre los alborotados rizos de su omega. Sin apartar su rostro de la piel recién descubierta, Sherlock tiró con suavidad del lado izquierdo de la camiseta, descubriendo de igual manera el hombro herido. Ignoró por completo la pequeña tensión en los músculos de John y comenzó a plantar besos desde su hombro derecho, clavícula y por fin hombro izquierdo donde se detuvo antes de ver la herida. Se apartó, sintiendo los cálidos dedos de John abandonar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— No hay cicatriz o herida alguna que cambié tu perfección, John. — Dijo, mirándolo fijamente. — Además… la adoro por ser parte de ti. — Agregó.

John frunció el ceño, desconcertado por las últimas palabras de Sherlock. Sherlock sonrió y unió una vez más sus labios con los de John, besándole apasionadamente. Trazó nuevamente un camino de besos desde la mandíbula de John hasta su cuello, para por fin terminar en su hombro izquierdo, donde pasó con delicadeza la yema de su dedo índice, formando una barrera entre sus labios y la piel cicatrizada. John se estremeció bajo el roce de su piel, cerrando los ojos y estando preparado para cualquiera que fuese la reacción de su omega. Sin embargo, lejos de apartarse o mostrar algún tipo de repulsión, Sherlock acarició la piel ligeramente arrugada de la herida, sintiendo los pequeños bordes que seguían cicatrizando. 

— Esta cicatriz, John… — Comenzó, apartando su dedo de la herida. —… es la causante de que estés aquí conmigo, por fin. Te trajo de regreso a mí… — Y con eso, posó sus labios en la herida.

La sensibilidad en esa zona y los cálidos labios de Sherlock sobre ella, arrebataron un suave gemido de los labios de John, quien sintiéndose envuelto por la sensación pero deseoso por sentir la piel de su omega, tomó cada lado de la bata de Sherlock y la deslizó por sus hombros sin perturbar o interrumpir la acción de Sherlock. La bata terminó en el suelo, haciendo compañía a la anteriormente despojada camisa de John. Sherlock se apartó una vez más, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando las manos de John rozaron con delicadeza la desnudez de sus brazos. Se estiró con cuidado hacía la mesita de noche, buscando apagar la lámpara que descansaba en el lugar.

— Así que después de todo no es tan adorable. — Bromeó John, tomándose la acción de Sherlock como una forma menos dolorosa de decir que le incomodaba de alguna manera el tener que ver la herida mientras hacían el amor.

Sherlock le miró rápidamente, no percatándose del tono de broma en que John le había dicho aquello.

— No, John… no es por tu herida. — Dijo, rehuyendo la mirada hacia el suelo, observando la bata y camiseta.

Casi de inmediato, a la cabeza de John llegó al idea de que –por muy raro que pareciese- Sherlock quizá estaría un poco apenado por cualquier cambio que su embarazo hubiese hecho en su cuerpo, pero nada de eso importaba, pues al igual que como Sherlock le había dicho, no había nada en el cuerpo de Sherlock que cambiase lo perfecto que era y sería siempre. Sin un permiso que jamás había necesitado, volvió a besar a Sherlock, guiando sus manos al borde de la fina camiseta de su omega; tiró con suavidad de ella, sabiendo que poco a poco descubría la piel de su pareja. Sherlock pareció querer protestar, pero no hubo movimiento alguno que lo demostrase, pues casi como si de una rutina se tratase, Sherlock se apartó del beso y alzó sus manos, permitiendo a John despojarle de su camiseta que se ganó su lugar en el suelo. Con su torso al descubierto, Sherlock dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, sabiendo, por la expresión de John, que ya no había manera de seguir ocultando aquello. Su siempre perfecto y delicado cuerpo lucía, al igual que el de John, cicatrices en él. La primera se encontraba al lado derecho, justo al centro de su caja torácica.

La sangre de John rápidamente comenzó a arder en su interior, imaginando el más horrible escenario en el que se haya visto involucrado Sherlock, el mismo en el que sin duda había sido herido, pero no era una herida producida por un arma blanca, John sabía a la perfección que aquella herida circular había sido producida por un arma de fuego.

— Esta es la causa del vacío en las hojas de ese álbum, John. — Murmuró Sherlock, señalando la herida. — Sé que debía haberme mantenido lejos de los casos, y en realidad lo intenté. Pero… había demasiado ruido en mi cabeza y no podía soportarlo. Un día robe un par de archivos a Mycroft, en ellos hablaba sobre la supuesta ubicación de James Moriarty y… creí que todo iría bien, tenía todo calculado, pero… no conté con que habría alguien más que Sebastian. — Dio un largo suspiro y bajó la mirada, sintiendo como John volvía a tensarse. — Mary Morstan… vino de la nada y… debí saberlo, John. Yo…

Las palabras terminaron, sólo para dar paso a sollozos que agitaban el cuerpo de Sherlock. John no sabía cómo debía sentirse, había tanto odio en él en ese momento; odio y repugnancia hacia Moriarty, Moran y esa mujer que había herido a Sherlock. Todo poco a poco encajaba en su cabeza, el vacío de esas páginas había sido por la herida que Sherlock había recibido; una herida que seguramente había puesto en peligro su vida y la de su hijo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien pudiese atentar contra la vida de un infante nonato? Pero él sabía a la perfección la respuesta, Moriarty era un ser despreciable, y no le quedaba duda alguna de que sus ayudantes era igual de repulsivos que él.

— Estuve en coma por más de un mes… — Continuó Sherlock, su mirada seguía fija en el suelo. No quería mirar a John, no quería ver el odio que había en él y el sentimiento de culpa era demasiado. No quería ver el odio de John en sus ojos al creer que había sido tan estúpido como para atentar contra su vida, y no solo la suya, la de su bebé. — Los doctores le dijeron a Mycroft que las posibilidades de que perdiera a mi bebé eran demasiadas y que incluso mi propia vida pendía de un hilo. Había perdido mucha sangre. Un par de día después, desperté. Los doctores habían encontrado la manera de cuidar de mi embarazo hasta que fuese capaz de hacerme cargo yo mismo, bajo la supervisión del hospital, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y mientras seguía en mi recuperación… Todo pasó tan rápido y había demasiadas luces y doctores a mi alrededor. Yo tenía tanto miedo… Sentía mucho dolor en mi vientre y temí lo peor, John.

Toda tensión había abandonado el cuerpo de John para ese momento, y simplemente se limitó a rodear a Sherlock con sus brazos, buscando protegerlo y acallar los sollozos que no habían hecho más que intensificarse tras cada palabra que emergía de la boca de Sherlock. John no quería pensar en el miedo que había sentido Sherlock en ese momento, lo horrible que había sido tener que estar en ese lugar, sin saber qué es lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La voz estaba siendo amortiguada por el hombro derecho de John, pero Sherlock no paraba de sollozar y hablar sobre el miedo que había sentido.

— Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y una mujer terminó por acercarse a mí, y me dijo que estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero que por mi estado de salud no estaban seguros de que podría ser capaz de soportar lo que estaba a punto de venir… Recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz, John. No lograba comprender qué es lo que me decías pero… estabas ahí… tan cerca… y tenía tanto miedo…

— Shh… — Le calmó John, abrazándolo con fuerza. — Ya ha pasado todo, Sherlock… Jamás volveré a apartarme de ti, nunca. Cuidare de ti y de Hamish, jamás volverás a estar sólo y no tendrás que sentir miedo.

Las palabras y promesas continuaron por largos minutos, largos minutos en los que ambos terminaron recostados en la cama, con Sherlock terminando de sollozar poco a poco, con su cabeza descansando en el hombro derecho de John, quien le abrazaba con fuerza, susurrando atraves de sus rizos y haciéndole saber que todo por lo que temer había terminado.

Su segunda cicatriz era ahora cubierta por una suave sábana de seda que cubría a ambos del vientre hacia abajo. Era una cicatriz horizontal ciertamente pequeña, pero esa pequeña cicatriz había traído a él a la más enorme alegría que podía haber recibido; una alegría que ni el más enigmático caso podría igualar. Esa enorme alegría había dejado una cicatriz en él, pero también le había dado la dicha más grande que cualquier omega pudiese desear, y no sólo a él, también a su alfa. Esa enorme alegría que respondía al nombre de Hamish Watson-Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueh... espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte y dejen algún comentario sobre lo que les pareció n.n  
> Espero que tengan un magnífico día. :D  
> Bye bye ~

**Author's Note:**

> A fin de cuentas, no hizo mucha justicia a la imagen en mi cabeza, pero se hace lo que se puede xP  
> Espero que les haya gustado y tengan un magnífico día :D  
> Bye bye ~


End file.
